$(-71+2i)+(88-12i)=$ Express your answer in the form $(a+bi)$.
Answer: Background Complex numbers can be added or subtracted by separately adding or subtracting their real and imaginary terms. To add or subtract complex numbers: Expand parentheses (attending to minus signs outside of parentheses if necessary) Combine all real terms (terms that do not contain $i$ ), and add or subtract them. Combine all imaginary terms (terms that contain $i$ ), and add or subtract them. Combining Like Terms $\begin{aligned} ({-71}+{2}i)+({88}{-12}i)&={-71}+{2}i+{88}{-12}i \\\\ &={-71}+{88}+{2}i{-12}i \\\\ &={17}{-10}i \end{aligned}$ Summary $({-71}+{2}i)+({88}{-12}i)={17}{-10}i$